


The Detective and The Vigilante

by AnaCastaneda



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt Diego Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaCastaneda/pseuds/AnaCastaneda
Summary: Diego gets kicked out of the police academy. How will his girlfriend Eudora react and how would she react when Diego needs her help in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So.. this is my first fanfic and uh I have no clue what I’m doing but, I hope you enjoy ig :)

Diego hargreeves was happy. He had a beautiful, caring girlfriend. He had a good job. His apartment was rough but he loved it and it was cheap. Nothing could be better for him. Diego loved Eudora, how she would wake him up with a kiss and coffee. How she would always comfort him after a nightmare about his childhood. How they would drive to work together and talk about cases that they were working on. 

It was a cold night, normally it would be nice since Diego would have Eudora to keep him warm but they had an argument because Diego got kicked out of the police academy. Diego always let his anger get the better of him so when he saw someone beating the crap out of his brother klaus he wasn’t letting that asshole go. His captain found it out and fired him right there and then. He was angry that a whole 4 years of his life had just been wasted because of his stupid brother not being able to care for himself. He stormed to his apartment where Eudora was waiting on his bed with that angry look that he always hated.

”what the hell were you thinking Diego” she said calmly and sternly.   
“It was my brother he had beaten the crap out of him” he said calmly walking in to the boiler room and unbuckling his knife strap.   
“So you beat the dude to a bloody pulp” she yelled but quietly so no one could hear.   
“Asshole deserved it” he scoffed.   
“Diego what the fuck is wrong with you” she pushed his chest. (Not hard just enough to make him stumble back”   
“what the fuck Dora, what was that for” he said. His anger was rising.   
“you got fired Diego you know what the- he cut her off.   
“I got fired okay big fucking deal, I was defending my brother and the dickhead captain fired me. I know that so why damage me more huh. I’m sorry okay, I’m sorry I’m not the perfect guy who will work with you, talk with you, comfort you, make you happy. Okay I’m sorry I’m not that type of person. I’m the type of person that would make life hell for you and I don’t know if you didn’t realise that or you did and you just want to fuck with me like everyone else does or whatever but I can’t, I can’t do this anymore...” he had said it, he got it all of his chest.   
“your breaking up with me.. I thought you... thought you loved me” she said still a little shocked and scared since she had never seen Diego this angry before.   
“don’t you get it, of course i fucking love you that’s why I’m breaking up with you, I’m no good for anyone.. I mean for fuck sake look at you, your scared of me. I don’t know why cause I wouldn’t hurt you.” He screamed angrily. Eudora just walked out upset. Diego hated himself for what he had just done but he knew it was for the better. He punched the wall hard, and then again, and again, and he didn’t stop until his hand was covered with blood and he was sure his arm was broken, he liked it though. The physical pain made him forget the emotional pain he was currently in.   
  


Diego couldn’t sleep so he decided to take a walk and try to clear his head. He didn’t know where he was going he just walked and walked for hours. His legs were hurting and his ribs were aching with the cold. He didn’t stop. He got to a small alleyway and walked through it. He stopped when he saw a guy on the ground. it was klaus. When Diego recognised the face he felt angry. Klaus was asleep but Diego woke him up by lifting him up and winding him by punching him in the stomach.   
“ I don’t have any money please I swear” klaus said not recognising Diego.   
“it’s me Diego” Diego screamed whilst throwing him to the wall.   
“What the fuck ahh” klaus screamed as he flew into the ground.   
“You got me fired asshole, the job I had for four years is gone because of you, the girlfriend that was the only girl I’ve ever truly loved is also gone BECAUSE OF YOU” Diego screamed whilst still beating up klaus. Klaus felt bad but he was also in so much pain. Ben just watched angry at Diego but he couldn’t do anything to help klaus. Diego walked away and left klaus on the cold alley way beaten up so badly. Klaus had a black eye from before but now his heart hurt from the cold and from being thrown. His ribs were aching from hitting the ground and he had many new bruises. Diegos hand hurt so bad since he punched the wall and now he had punched klaus.   
“Diego help me please” klaus cried as Diego was walking away. Diego turned around.   
“you don’t get it do you, I have n...nothing now all those years of hard w..work a..are gone j..just like that. And for what huh all b...because of y...you” he managed to stutter out. He punched the wall and acted like that didn’t hurt like a bitch. He walked away.   
“di please” Diego stopped in his tracks, he hadn’t heard that nickname since Ben died. It was ben’s nickname for Diego. Diego quickly realised what he had just done and ran back to help klaus.   
“shit klaus I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” he cried helping him up. Klaus didn’t understand the sudden change in Diegos emotions.   
“it’s okay I deserved it” klaus chuckled and then stopped cause it hurt to laugh.   
“no no no, klaus it wasn’t your fault. I got angry not you, I lost my job and I lost my girl, not you. You understand, it wasn’t you it was me” he said looking klaus in the eye. He hugged him but they were both in pain.   
“shitttt” Diego said banging his head back into the wall.   
“I’m miles away from my house and I didn’t bring my car” Diego said searching through his contacts, he quickly turned off his caller ID and called Eudora. He knew that she wouldn’t answer is she knew it was him.   
“hello” the voice asked calmly and softly.  
“Eudora it’s me, please don’t hang up, I really need your help. You have every right to be angry with me but if you don’t get here soon I think my brothers gonna die” Diego said still holding klaus up.  
“where” Eudora sounded pissed but he was glad that she was going to help. He told her the address and after about ten minutes she got there.   
“thank you dora” he said laying klaus on the backseats. He sat in the front and took a deep breath to try and calm himself down.   
“what the hell happened to him, he looks like he got beat up pretty good” she said sarcastically whilst driving quickly to the hospital. Diego couldn’t help it, he started crying and clenched his fists so hard that his nails were digging into his skin.   
“Woaaah Diego its okay, you already saved him once today, you can’t save him from every monster that beats up innocent people” Eudora said holding Diegos arm so he could stop tensing. He got angrier and angrier with ever word that Eudora had just said. He couldn’t help it he punched the glovebox, then again, then again.   
“DIEGO WHAT THE FUCK, THIS IS MY CAR” Eudora screamed trying to get him to stop.   
“ IT WAS ME, IT WAS ME OKAY. IM THAT MONSTER THAT B...BEATS UP INNOCENT PEOPLE” he yelled trying not to stutter.   
“you..you did that to him” she asked looking back at klaus.   
“I was angry, I wasn’t thinking god I never think” he said picking up the pieces of the broken glovebox. He shook his hand and blood flew everywhere.   
“what the hell happened to you” she said holding his beaten up hand that looked dislocated and his knuckles were all bleeding out and his wrist was green. Diego opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out, he was silent.   
  


they got to the hospital and klaus had to get stitches in his back since he cut himself badly whilst hitting the wall. Diego saw his brother who he had beaten the crap out of, calmly resting on a hospital bead with all sorts of cords attached to him.   
“he’s gonna be okay, he got beat pretty badly but no major damage.” The nurse said. Eudora smiled thanking her but Diego couldn’t take his eyes off klaus. He couldn’t bare to see him like this but he couldn’t stop looking at how much he looked broken, his eyebags were big and dark and he was so skinny you could probably break his arm as easily as a pencil. Eudora rubbed Diegos shoulder.   
“it’s not your fault Diego” she said trying to comfort him.   
“whose fault is it then huh, i beat him up didn’t I?” He yelled but quietly so no one could hear.   
“about that...why did you beat him” she asked softly.  
“I was angry about work... and you” he said rubbing his eyes.   
“hey, hey look at me” she put her forehead against his.   
“You still got me” she said softly. Diego couldn’t make eye contact he looked away. He hugged her tightly. He looked at his hand and it hurt like hell. He shook it and Eudora remembered.   
“you should probably get that checked whilst your here” she said chuckling. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m back. I’m sorry because I can’t really write that well but still hope you enjoy :))

Klaus had been discharged and they all decided to stay at Eudoras apartment. Her apartment was nice. It had cream coloured walls and little trinkets giving the room pops of colour. The boys sat down together on the couch whilst Eudora made them all coffee. Klaus despite having a bruised body was back to his regular self cracking jokes and being clumsy. Diegos hand was fractured. They drank their coffees and talked. It was late around 10pm and Eudora was tired. Klaus and Diego weren’t but they decided to go to bed anyway.   
“klaus you can have the sofa ill sleep on the floor” Diego said putting a blanket on the floor.   
“Get up” Eudora said whilst giving him a little nudge.   
“What why” he said leaning up.   
“your not sleeping on my floor” she said chuckling.   
“I’ve slept rougher” he said trying to get comfortable.   
“you can share my bed” she said lifting him up. klaus looked up and started laughing. Diego shook his head and laughed a little.   
“whatever you say boss” he said putting his arm around Eudoras neck who then pushed his arm off and smiled.   
“nooo diegooooo dont leave meeeee” klaus yelled dramatically.   
“Get some sleep you look like you need it” Diego said fluffing up klaus’ pillow for him.   
“I will get a perfect sleep as long as I don’t hear you two banging each other” klaus remarked. Diego wacked his head and Eudora laughed.   
“night asshole” Diego said waving sarcastically.   
“night night don’t let the bed bugs bite...or your girlfriend” klaus mumbled.   
“I give up” Diego chuckled whilst turning on the light to Eudoras bedroom. Diego unbuckled his knife strap and took his favourite knife and slid it under his pillow just in case. Diego took his shirt and trousers off and waited in bed since Eudora was taking off her makeup in the bathroom. she came out and was only wearing her bra and underwear. Diego smirked at the beautiful sight and played with the knife from under his pillow.   
“you trying to stab me or something?” Eudora chuckled.   
“what no, just in case” he said putting it back under his pillow. They faced each other and Eudoras face quickly changed from laughing to serious.   
“what happened today, with the police academy and klaus” she asked holding his hand under the sheets.   
“I...I don’t know” he said avoiding eye contact.   
“I fucked it all up didn’t I” he said   
“no, of course not. We can get your job back you know, you can explain and I’m sure the captain would understand” she said rubbing circles into Diegos hand.   
“you think?” He asked   
“yeah totally, do you not remember when I tased and beat the crap out of the dude who was selling drugs to my little sister” she said.   
“oh yeahh, that was pretty funny how the asshole completely underestimated you and then you nearly ended him right there and then” he said laughing and proud of her.   
“what happened with klaus, before you were saving him from getting beaten and the next minute your giving him the worst beating” she said.   
“I was angry with him, I thought I had lost everything... I thought I had lost you” he said slowly looking her in the eyes.   
“you think you can get rid of me that easily” she said.   
  


She looked up and kissed Diego. He pulled back but then sunk into the kiss. Diego was a pretty rough guy, but his lips and body was soft to the touch. Diego quickly stopped.   
“hey, hey, we can’t, klaus needs sleep and so do you” he said kissing her forehead. She agreed and laid her head on Diegos chest. And with that they both fell asleep into each other’s arms


End file.
